


Birthday Wasted

by I_M_Bunnys



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Happy Birthday Prompto, fun times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 06:16:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12500724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_M_Bunnys/pseuds/I_M_Bunnys
Summary: Noctis doesn't hold back when it comes to celebrating Prompto's birthday. It's over the top, it's crazy, it's all for Prompto.But.... maybe some things are better in moderation?





	Birthday Wasted

**Author's Note:**

> A short fic to wish happy birthday to our forever smiling, sunshine of a gunslinger boy!

It’s all one gigantic blur. The balloons, the chocobos, all the cake, the photoboothing…

 

_Earlier that day.._

 

“Highness you cannot expect Prompto to navigate through this blindfolded. He will most definitely need an escort,” Ignis advised. The palace, or what used to be the palace, had now been converted into a land of sunshine and chocobos. Noctis had no clue how to plan a party and he figured he didn’t really need to know how, not when he could play his “I’m the prince get this done for me” card. 

 

And so all the deliveries came and soon spilled out of the citadel, into the courtyard, over the gardens, and even into the parking garage. 

 

When Ignis rose that morning he was mortified to see the citadel basically painted in various shades of yellow. He rolled up his sleeves (after sharing a few choice words with Noctis) and put all the ‘How to resolve prince-caused plights’ training he received since he was a child to use. In less than 30 minutes he had turned the Crownsguard and Kingsglaive into servers, stagehands, and hosts. 

 

“This. Is. Awesome…” Nyx said as he wrangled all the free roaming chocobos to put in their makeshift kennels. 

 

“Aww does baby Nyx want to go for a widdle ride?” Gladio joked. 

 

“Shut up. This is freaking cool.” Nyx led the birds away with a smile on his face. 

 

“Everything is just about set. Noctis, will you go retrieve our guest of honor?” Ignis makes a few check marks on his clipboard and stares at the prince expectantly. 

 

Noctis frowns. “But if I get him then I won’t be able to jump out and yell surprise.” 

 

“Noct, he can’t come here from his house blindfolded… by himself. Would you rather I send someone else to pick him up?” 

 

“But then someone else will see him on his birthday _before_ I do,” the prince whines. 

 

“Your highness, pardon my language but you are being a little sh-” Ignis gets interrupted by Gladio. 

 

“Come on princess I’ll take you! You just hype your friend up for the best birthday ever, alright?” 

 

Noctis decides not to fight his advisor. It takes a lot to set him off to the point where he uses profanity. The prince shrugs and hurries to follow his shield to the car. 

 

***********

 

“Is a blindfold really necessary Noct?” Prompto says as Noctis guides him up the stairs to the citadel. Prompto has his hands in front of him like he’s going to bump into something even though Noctis keeps assuring him that he’s not. Prompto can hear the cheerful gasps and giggles of the palace staff as he passes. The prince smiles and holds a finger to his lips to politely shush them. 

 

“Only a bit further…” Noctis says while Ignis gets everyone to lower themselves behind the hedges and columns in the gardens. However, Prompto has some telepathic connection to chocobos because once he appears the chocobos start going nuts like their god has arrived. The ‘kweh’ calls start coming one after the other and Ignis face palms himself for not preparing for this. Prompto’s already shaking from hearing the birds and Noctis gives them a snarky look for stealing his thunder. Once Ignis gives a thumbs up Noctis undoes the blindfold…

 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY PROMPTO!” 

 

The blonde blinks a few times and swears that all of Insomnia is clapping and standing before him. There are chocobos, happy birthday pennants hanging from every column and post, balloons and balloon animals, a wide spread of food, and hold on-- he swears someone just released 4 dozen different kinds of butterflies…

 

He needs to sit down. 

 

“Whoa there, are you okay?” Noctis asks. 

 

“This, this is way too extravagant for someone like me. Noct… it’s too much,” tears begin to fall and soon Prompto is sobbing at Noctis’ feet. For the most part, everyone at the palace loved the blonde. No matter how close he and the prince got, Prompto always kept his humility; something that even the Crownsguard and Glaive seemed to lose with time. King Regis knew he was a good fit for Noctis and that he was sure to give his son the kind of life experience he needed to have. Yet, there were those few people who resented Prompto for being so wholesome and Prompto always thought about them whenever he received anything from the Caelums or their retinue. 

 

Noctis kneels down to meet his friend at eye level. “Prom, I could only get someone like you this much before Ignis kicked my ass.” He scratches the back of his head bashfully. “Look, you know I suck at gifts. Honestly I got everything that reminds me of you. You deserve better than this really…” 

 

“Noct, no… this is… I love it. I love it all. It’s just, it must have been so much trouble… for everyone.” 

 

By now Ignis has made his way to the two boys. He extends a gloved hand to Prompto which Prompto takes and gets back onto his feet. The crowd cheers again ready to celebrate. 

 

“Prompto, it is a pleasure for all of us to be able to spend another year of life with you.” 

 

The blonde launches himself at the advisor and gives him a tight hug. He whispers into the advisor’s ear: “Thank you Iggy. I know Noctis probably sprung all of this on you this morning.” 

 

Ignis blushes and pats the birthday boy on his back. “Ah, you know our prince too well. Happy birthday Prompto.” 

 

Gladio throws his arm around Prompto’s neck putting him in a headlock. “Come on blondie! If you don’t start now you won’t get to see everything!” 

 

And that’s how it started….

 

***************

 

Not only did Prompto get to feed the chocobos, he was able to ride them around 5 different race tracks along the citadel grounds. Iris almost beat him a few times (he questioned if she was trying her hardest or just faking it for his sake since it was his birthday). The spread of food was amazing. Different delicacies from all over prepared by the most knowledgeable of chefs, all overseen by Ignis of course. The birthday boy did not hold back after Noctis urged him to eat as much as he could before it went bad-- they needed to get their money’s worth he said. 

 

In addition to the food were the spirits. Various kinds of expensive liquor that the glaive and guard went to town on but not before Prompto could have a sip of everything. Somewhere after shot number 12 Noctis realized that he didn’t show Prompto the carnival bar where he could get cotton candy, candy apples, root beer floats, and milk shakes. Pulling his best friend across one of the very ornate lawns Noctis proceeded to replace Prompto’s alcohol buzz with a sugar rush. 

 

It’s evening now and the way the palace is lit looks like something from a fairytale. 

 

“Noct! Noct! Noct! I can’t feel my face I’m so happy!” Prompto yelled, cotton candy in hand, riding up and down on a carousel. 

 

“Yeah? Well then you’ll definitely love this..” Noctis makes a call and suddenly all the lights at their Promptofest go out. A single spotlight shines on a stage that appeared from nowhere. 

 

“OH MY GODS,” Prompto squeals. 

 

His favorite band starts playing. 

 

Iris grabs the blonde from his plastic horse and they run to the stage to fangirl and fanboy out. Soon there’s a huge crowd of people gathered there just jumping, dancing, and having a good time. At the last song the lead singer invites Prompto on stage to wish him a happy birthday. 

 

That’s when it happens.

 

He passes out. 

 

**************

 

“I got cha big boy,” Gladio says as he carries Prompto bridal style off the stage. Noctis, full of worry, runs to his side to make sure he’s still alive and breathing. He is, which is a relief. Ignis is quick to grab the mic from the singer on stage. 

 

“Everyone please continue to enjoy the festivities until midnight,” Ignis returns the mic to the band who is kind enough to play a few more songs to take the crowd’s attention away from the unconscious birthday boy. 

 

When they reach Noctis’ room it sounds like Prompto is trying to say something. 

 

“Prom… what is it?” Noctis asks leaning close to Gladio who has got the blonde cradled in his arms. 

 

“Gon….. gon...gonna be sick…” 

 

“Oh crap,” Gladio takes huge strides, huge enough to get Prompto in front of the toilet with three steps. The shield sets him down as gently as he can and flips the seat cover up just in time for Prompto to unleash his birthday in projectile form into the porcelain. 

 

“You overdid it Noctis,” Luna scolds as she walks in. She places her hand on Prompto’s back and says some words that bring a glow to them both. It appears Prompto is knocked out again. “When he wakes tell him that I had a wonderful time and happy birthday.” 

 

Noctis nods then gives Luna a hug as she leaves. 

 

“Are you going to just leave him on the bathroom floor on his birthday?” Gladio asks. 

 

“I’m afraid to move him. What if he feels sick again?”

 

“It’s your call. Tell me now before I leave otherwise you’re going to use your own scrawny muscles.” Gladio moves just in time to dodge the punch from Noctis that was aimed for his arm. 

 

“I’ll take care of him. Thanks for today Gladio. Tell Ignis I said thank you too,” the prince walks his shield out and shuts his door. 

 

******************

 

“Where am I?” Prompto says outloud. He can hardly recognize his voice, it’s pretty much gone. He pulls at his comforter. _This isn’t mine.._ the black velvet a dead giveaway that he’s at Noctis’ place. He opens his eyes and sees a shower… and a tub… and a prince.

 

Sitting up hurts, his back is throbbing. “We slept in the bathroom??” Noctis is in the corner under his vanity on top of a layer of pillows and comforters. _Well, his bathroom is bigger than my bedroom at home.._ Prompto thinks. He smiles at Noctis laying in his little nest. 

 

“What the hell happened yesterday?” Prompto tries to stand but stops when he hears someone entering the room. The footsteps are soft and familiar. It sounds like the person is carrying some trays or pushing a cart. _Housekeeping?_

 

The door to the bathroom slides open and thankfully it’s just Ignis. 

 

“Ahh...so you’re awake,” Ignis helps Prompto up and smirks at his highness who is curled into a little ball. “If Umbra were here I’m sure he’d love to share that space with Noct.” 

 

There’s a cart of breakfast items, soup, and juice set up in front of one of Noctis’ chaise lounges. Prompto takes a seat while Ignis prepares a few samples of everything for him. 

 

“Did you enjoy your birthday Prompto?” He asks, pouring a glass of orange juice. 

 

“I did. I’m just kinda sad I can’t remember all of it.” 

 

“Oh don’t worry, there are pictures.” Ignis grins. “The glaive and guard have you covered.” Ignis quickly covers his mouth to stifle his laugh. He’s terrible at keeping a poker face, there are already tears welling at the sides of his eyes and to Prompto they look huge because he sees them through Ignis’ glasses. 

 

“So everyone had fun then?” 

 

“They most certainly did.” 

 

Prompto gives a small smile, his face blushing all the way from his neck to the tips of his ears. _I’m happy my birthday made people happy._

 

In the bathroom there’s a hard thud---

 

“God dammit fucking sink counter shit…” 

 

Prompto and Ignis spit out their orange juice and erupt in laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Prompto!


End file.
